


Secrets are Meant to be Kept

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin and Rukia have a secret......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are Meant to be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Limey, but nothing too horribly graphic. Takes place when Rukia first joined SS.

It was their secret.  
  
Rukia knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop.  
  
She couldn’t stop going to him.  
  
His hands traveled over her body, making her feel a pleasure that was…she couldn’t explain it, really. His lips followed, making her moan, her fingernails raking down his back.  
  
“I-Ichimaru-fukutaichou!”  
  
It was so wrong, but it felt SO right. This time, they were in the fifth division headquarters, on top of Aizen-taichou’s desk. It had been Gin’s suggestion, and she certainly wasn’t going to disagree.  
  
After making their way across the room, discarding clothing along the way, she eventually found herself hoisted on the desk. His lips pressed against hers, and she wound her fingers though his hair, trying to pull him closer, wanting more.  
  
He pulled away, and chuckled a bit. “Impatient, ain’t we?” he asked, his hand traveling up her thigh.  
  
Rukia glared at him, and leaned forward so that her lips were even with his ear. “Shut up,” she whispered, before biting his lobe.   
  
Gin pulled her back, and kissed her again, his tongue fighting for placement in her mouth. She moaned and trailed her fingers down his chest, tracing the muscle that she knew so well by now. His mouth left hers, and trailed down her cheek, her jaw, and down her neck, to that one spot that he knew would make her moan, that would cause her to make that sound that he enjoyed so much.  
  
Rukia rolled her head to the side, to allow him better access. One of his hands wandered across her stomach, and to her breast, his fingers lightly caressing it. Rukia took in a sharp breath, and looked at him, her eyes dark. “Now,” she moaned, not caring that it was going too fast. She wanted him, no, needed him, and she needed him now.  
  
Gin looked at her, his eyes opened slightly. He smirked and entered her, grinning as Rukia gasped. She wrapped her legs around him, and started the pace, going slow at first, but then gradually speeding up. It was how they always did it, and once again, she had no complaints about it.  
  
Gin pressed his lips against the nape of her neck again as she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally she threw her head back, calling his name, not wanting it to end.  
  
Breathing heavily, she rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. After a moment, he pulled away, and went to gather their clothes, not saying anything.  
  
She watched him pull on his hakama, and stared at his back, once again amazed of the power he possessed. She remembered first meeting him, and being in such awe of this man. Watching him in combat was like watching a hawk in flight. So graceful, yet so powerful and deadly.  
  
She then realized that she was staring at the wall and was shook out of her reverie when she was handed her clothing. “You should go, your brother’s probably wonderin’ where you are,” he said.  
  
Rukia nodded, and slowly got dressed. If she stayed too long, Byakuya would get suspicious, and she was running out of excuses.  
  
But he would never find out.  
  
It was their secret.  
  
And she intended to keep it that way.


End file.
